denah rumah
by lemousse
Summary: Kala Junmyeon melihat kesempatan emas di tugas makul Perancangan Arsitektur Pak Changmin yang menugaskan mereka untuk menggambar denah rumah impian masing-masing. / "Junmyeon rumahnya besar ya. Banyak kamarnya," / "Iya, soalnya aku mau punya banyak anak,"/ sulay; joonxing; AU.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the characters._  
 **Pairing:** Kim Junmyeon [Suho] / Zhang Yixing [Lay]  
 **Warning(s):** Alternate Universe. Setting Indonesia-Korea. BxB.

* * *

.

* * *

 **denah rumah**

* * *

.

Pemuda itu duduk menyendiri, di sudut perpustakaan yang damai dan sepi. Buku-buku di dalam rak yang membisu mengepung diri, menemani sang pemuda yang khidmat membaca narasi demi narasi. Suara lembar kertas yang dibuka satu per satu mengiringi, diikuti oleh suara jari jemari di atas keyboard laptop yang menari-nari.

Zhang Yixing menarik nafasnya, bahunya yang semula tegak jadi turun. Ia memanfaatkan momentum untuk meregangkan lengannya ke depan, sengaja ingin melemaskan otot-ototnya yang agak tegang karena sedari tadi tak berhenti mengetik untuk menyelesaikan makalah Kewarganegaraan yang harus dikumpul esok hari.

Maklum, Yixing ini _deadliner_. Daripada mencicil, ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan di waktu mepet-mepet pengumpulan tugas. Kalau mengerjakan dekat dengan deadline lebih ada pressure-nya, jadi lebih mudah menemukan motivasi, begitu alibinya.

Merasa 'waktu istirahatnya' telah usai, Yixing lantas merentangkan tangannya, mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan buku-buku yang tadi ia ambil dari rak untuk dijadikan sumber referensi teori. Jarinya membalik cover, kemudian membalik halaman demi halaman. Mungkin saking terlarutnya ia dengan pekerjaannya, hingga pemuda Tiongkok itu tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menarik kursi kosong di depannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya disana.

" _Feeling_ -ku benar, ternyata kau ada disini,"

Yixing terdongak, masih dengan kedua tangan menyangga buku. Kelopak matanya mengedip, menyadari siapa gerangan yang ada di hadapan.

"Junmyeon?" nadanya penuh tanda tanya, sekaligus keterkejutan, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mencarimu," jawab pemuda tampan itu enteng, punggungnya menyandar santai ke kursi. Tatapan matanya tajam, sementara kedua tangannya di tekuk di depan dada. "Aku mencarimu seperti orang sinting. Aku sudah chat, tapi nggak dijawab-jawab." Meskipun ekspresi wajahnya dibuat senetral dan sekalem mungkin, Yixing tentu bisa menyadari orang di depannya itu tengah kesal sebenarnya.

Diliriknya ponsel berlogo buah yang tergeletak di meja. Ketika disentuh, layar ponselnya langsung berpendar nyalang, menampilkan puluhan notifikasi yang memenuhi aplikasi chatting-nya. Semua dari user yang sama, _Kim Junmyeon._ Ada panggilan sekaligus chat bertubi-tubi yang berakhir tak berbalas disana.

Yixing meringis, "Yah maaf, _yang,_ " ujarnya penuh penyesalan, " _Hape-_ nya aku _silent_ , jadi ya... tidak kedengaran. Lagipula, aku kan sudah mengabarimu kalau aku mau menyelesaikan tugas Kewarganegaraan. Kau kan juga tahu kalau aku yang sedang menyelesaikan tugas _deadline_ , memang tidak bisa diganggu."Ia melempar senyum berlesung pipi pada Junmyeon, binar matanya turut berkilau-kilau sedemikian rupa, berharap ia bisa meluluh lantakan air muka jengkel yang terefleksi disana. Biasanya cara itu cukup ampuh—oh, jangan lupakan juga dengan kedipan mata dan suara mendayu-dayu penuh bujuk rayu.

"Maafkan Yixingie ya _Junmyeonnieee_?"

Junmyeon memalingkan pandangan, menolak bertatap muka. "Ya ya ya, dimaafkan," Bukannya dia loyo dan lemah daya dengan yang imut-imut ya— **catat.** Junmyeon hanya tak mau memperpanjang masalah saja dengan kekasihnya. _Serius._

"Jadi?" Yixing membenahi posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuh lebih ke depan, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya _urgent_ sekali,"

Junmyeon menganggukan kepala, "Hmm, lumayan _urgent_ sih memang," responnya, membuat Yixing di seberang makin dibuat mengerutkan kening penasaran, "Tapi kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu atau belum?"

Yixing menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Hampir selesai kok. Hanya tinggal membuat bagian pembahasan dan penutup saja,"

Mendengar jawaban ringan Yixing, Junmyeon _sweatdrop_ , "Yah, itu mah banyak. Pembahasan kan malah bagian intinya," cibirnya, yang hanya ditanggapi Yixing dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Omong-omong, aku mau membicarakan soal tugas SPA—Studio Perancangan Arsitektur—denganmu"

"Oh, tugas membuat konsep rumah tinggal impian dari Pak Changmin itu ya?" Kepalanya dimiringkan, penasaran, "Memangnya ada apa? Susah sekali ya? Aku belum buat, deadline-nya masih minggu depan kan?" tanyanya, setengah panik.

Junmyeon memutar mata, kedua jarinya terjulur ke depan untuk menjepit hidung bangir Yixing yang seruncing perosotan. Junmyeon mencubitinya dengan gemas, "Kau ini bandel banget dibilangin. Jangan suka jadi mahasiswa deadliner dong, nanti kau keteteran,"

Melepaskan cubitan Junmyeon secara paksa, Yixing bersungut-sungut tak terima, "Biarkan saja. Setiap orang kan punya gaya belajar masing-masing. Aku sih memang kasus spesial," katanya membela diri, satu jarinya menunjuk pelipisnya, "Kuberitahu ya, otakku ini tidak akan jalan kalau tidak di pressure dengan deadline"

Sang kekasih mendengus geli, "Iya terserah deh. _Anyway_ —" Junmyeon meletakan beberapa lembar kertas yang sedari tadi di tentengnya ke atas meja— _kenapa sedari tadi ia tak menyadarinya?_ —lelaki itu menjerengnya lebar-lebar hingga Yixing bisa melihat ke arah kertas berukuran A4 di depannya. Di bagian judul tertulis " _ANALIS TAPAK_ " yang ditulis tangan font besar dan tebal. Di bawahnya tertulis kalimat "A _nalisis Koefisien Dasar Bangunan_ ".

Barulah di bagian tengah kertas, terdapat gambar denah dua dimensi sebuah rumah berlantai 1, beserta arah mata anginnya. Rumah itu tampak menghadap ke arah selatan, ukurannya besar, dengan kotak demi kotak simetris yang diberi keterangan seperti halaman, pagar, garasi, teras, kamar 1, kamar 2, dan sebagainya. Sementara di bagian sisi demi sisinya tertulis garis demi garis beserta angka-angka dalam meter. Di bagian paling bawah ada hitung-hitungan cukup rumit sebagai hasil analisis koefisien. Intinya, semua tampak rapi dan ditulis dengan detail. Tidak ada yang salah.

"Err... lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku ingin minta pendapatmu," ucap sang kekasih, nadanya berubah ingin tahu, "Bagaimana menurutmu rancangan denah ini?"

Kening Yixing berkerut-kerut, sementara matanya tak berpaling sekalipun dari gambar denah rumah milik Junmyeon. Matanya tak kehilangan fokus, meskipun ia masih terheran-heran dibuatnya. _Kenapa juga Junmyeon minta pendapatnya?_ Secara kapasitas intelegensi dan presentase absensi, Junmyeon jelas lebih unggul darinya. Buat apa minta sarannya? Tapi karena gengsi tidak ingin terlihat " _bloon bloon amat_ " di hadapan sang kekasih hati, Yixing tetap berusaha menanggapi.

"Sudah dianalisis lokasi, bangunan, dan ruang-nya?"

"Sudah,"ucap Junmyeon tanpa ragu, "Yah, ini sih sebenarnya masih desain denah rumah kasaran sih. Tapi bagaimana?"

"Bagus kok,"

Kali ini gantian Junmyeon yang memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagus?"

Yixing menganggukan kepala, masih dengan posisi tertunduk. "Iya sih, menurutku ini rumah yang bagus," katanya, "Ini rumah impianmu kan? Bagus kok, seleramu bagus juga. Sekilas,aku sih suka suka saja melihatnya. Rumahnya besar, tata ruangnya cukup proporsional, dan hmmm... kamarnya banyak juga ya. Ada 7 kamar disini,"

"Yeah memang. Setelah aku analisis matang-matang, kurasa di masa depan rumah impianku adalah rumah yang besar dan punya banyak kamar," balas pemuda itu dengan bahu terangkat acuh tak acuh.

Telunjuk Yixing mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan kertas bergambar denah milik Junmyeon, "Hm baguslah. Setiap orang berhak punya impian. _Well_ , tapi dengan rumah sebesar ini, sepertinya kau membutuhkan jasa seorang maid atau pembantu untuk membersihkannya," Ia menyeringai dengan kesan mengejek, nadanya jenaka, "Kau itu kan pemalas,"

Junmyeon hanya mendengus sebagai balasan, "Ya, aku juga sudah memikirkannya soal itu, makanya disini aku beri kamar pembantu," Ia menunjuk salah satu kamar berukuran sedang yang terletak di bagian utara, di sebelah dapur. "Selain pembantu, aku juga butuh orang lain untuk mengisi kamar kamar kosong yang lain. Masih belum fix, makanya aku membutuhkan saranmu,:

"Oke, kau sudah menentukan kamar pembantu disini," Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala, jarinya lalu menunjuk ke salah satu kotak pertama, bertuliskan kamar 7, "Ah! Mungkin kau bisa menempatkan kamar tamu disini?" Yixing memberi usul.

"Hmmm benar juga, aku belum memikirkannya," Junmyeon mengangguk setuju, ia meminjam pensil Yixing tanpa permisi dan menulis kalimat "kamar tamu" di sana.

"Yang itu sudah, lalu..." Yixing menggeser bola matanya, memperhatikan kotak demi kotak yang tergambar di atas permukaan kertas, "Bagaimana kalau kau menempatkan kamar Jongin disini?" tanyanya, sementara telunjuknya mengarah pada gambar berkerterangan kamar 6.

"Jongin?" Junmyeon mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, agaknya tak paham, "Untuk apa aku menyiapkan kamar untuk Jongin?"

Kini gantian si pemuda China yang dibuat mengerjap bingung atas respon Junmyeon, "Lhoh dia kan adikmu, kau kan juga selama ini nge-kos dengannya," selorohnya, matanya lantas menyipit, nadanya agak menuduh, "Atau kau akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar seperti selama ini?"

"Lucu sekali Xing," dengusan meluncur dari bibir Junmyeon, kesal. "Tidak akan ada kamar Jongin disini. Ini kan rumah impianku di masa depan, _masa'_ Jongin harus mengikutiku terus-terusan?"

Mendengarnya, Yixing pun tertawa geli, "Oke oke, mengerti. Tidak akan ada kamar Jongin disini. Baiklah. Jadi... rencananya kamar ini untuk siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ini untuk anak pertamaku. Laki-laki,"

"Oke," Kepala Yixing terangguk, paham. Matanya beralih ke kamar yang terletak di sebelahnya, "Lalu kamar yang ini?"

Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetuk gambar, "Anak keduaku, laki-laki juga,"

"Hmm makanya kau mewarnainya dengan warna biru," Sekali lagi kepalanya terangguk-angguk, tampak menyimak sungguh-sungguh, "Baiklah, lalu yang berwarna pastel ini? Untuk ibumu?"

Tanpa diketahui Yixing yang masih menunduk mengamati denah, netra hitam jelaga Junmyeon berputar, "Untuk anak perempuanku, tentu saja," jawabnya dengan sedikit nada gemas.

"Anak ketigamu?" Yixing bertanya, agak takjub. "Oke tapi kenapa ukurannya tampak lebih besar daripada kamar anak-anakmu yang lain?"

"Karena mereka kembar dua," Junmyeon menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Perempuan semuanya?"

"Ya,"

Mulut Yixing menganga, nyaris berbentuk O sempurna, "Wow anakmu banyak, dan kau sudah merencanakan sebegitu detailnya ya?" tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya yang ranum dan sewarna _strawberry_ matang, "Memangnya kau mau punya anak berapa?"

Junmyeon mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya menjadi lebih ke depan, sikunya ditekuk di atas meja, "Aku sih inginnya 6, rencananya aku pingin punya banyak anak. Aku ingin punya keluarga yang besar, soalnya aku pingin anak anaku tidak kesepian. Dulu aku hanya punya Jongin untuk diajak bermain di rumah, rasanya sepi dan kurang ramai,"

"Oh, rupanya itu alasannya kenapa rumahmu ini banyak kamarnya," Untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya penuh pengertian. Kini kepalanya kembali tertunduk, matanya bergeser ke arah kotak yang berada di dekat ruang keluarga, disana tertulis keterangan dengan kamar 2 dan 3, "Jadi kutebak yang ini adalah untuk anak kelima dan keenammu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk, senyumnya berubah sumringah, "Yep, laki laki lalu perempuan lagi,"

"Aku juga setuju saja dengan letak-letaknya. Sesuai prinsip SPA, sebaiknya saling melengkapi," kata Yixing, "Ah, tapi aku penasaran dengan ruang kosong ini. Kau belum memberinya keterangan. Yang ini rencananya untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan menunjuk ruang yang ia maksud dalam denah.

"Aku belum kepikiran untuk apa sih," Junmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara netranya ikut-ikutan bergeser ke arah pandang Yixing. "Menurutmu bagusnya untuk apa?"

Kepala Yixing lantas terdongak. Sorot matanya diliputi kebingungan ketika ia bertukar tatapan dengan Junmyeon di seberang meja. Kedua alis yang membingkai parasnya yang lembut saling terpaut. "Kenapa jadi tanya aku?"

"Karena kau juga akan tinggal di rumahku," Junmyeon menjawab dengan cepat, tanpa sedikitpun diliputi oleh setitik keraguan, "See? Kamar yang dekat teras ini," Telunjuknya bergerak, menunjuk dengan yakin ruang yang ia maksudkan, "Aku putuskan akan jadi kamarmu,"

Yixing masih tampak kebingungan, "Kamarku?"

"Ya,"

Matanya mengedip-ngedip, kebiasannya setiap ia dibuat bingung oleh sesuatu. Wajah bingung itu masih membayang disana selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba bibirnya yang merekah itu tertarik sempurna, mengulas sebuah senyum lebar, "Oh aku mengerti."

Bola mata Junmyeon seketika berbinar-binar, entah karena apa.

"Dasar pemalas. Kau ingin aku tinggal disini supaya aku bisa membantu membersihkan rumahmu yang besar ini ya? Jadi pembantu tambahanmu begitu? Licik sekali," Yixing melantukan kikan kecil, kepalanya ikut tergeleng-geleng karenanya.

Junmyeon terdiam selama beberapa saat. Matanya berubah memicing, sebelum kemudian ia memilih untuk membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan, dengusan cukup keras mengikutinya. Dengan suara yang tak terlalu keras, tetapi penuh dengan ketegasan, ia berkata,

"Untuk apa aku menjadikanmu pembantu kalau kau bisa jadi istriku?"

Bagai sebuah mantra sakral, dendang tawa Yixing yang mengalun di udara seketika berhenti.

"...Apa?" ulangnya dengan suara nyaris serupa bisikan. Berbicara rasanya cukup sukar, suaranya—entah bagaimana—seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Kau sedari tadi tidak mengerti juga ya," Junmyeon menghela nafas dramatis. Ia semakin mencondongkan posisi duduknya, nadanya terdengar begitu serius, tak sedikit pun membiarkan celah keraguan menodai.

"Ya, Yixing sayang. Kamar ini—" Lagi-lagi jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah denah, tepat ke kamar yang terletak di dekat teras, "Ini adalah kamarmu—well, bukan hanya kamarmu sih. Kamarku juga. Kamar utama. Aku dan kau—kita akan tidur bersama disana,"

"Aku dan kau?"

"Ya,"

Yixing terbata-bata dibuatnya, "Tapi... tapi ini kan rumah impianmu,"

"Yeah benar. _Rumah impianku,_ " ulangnya dengan penuh penekanan. Mata hitamnya menatap ke depan, lurus lurus, tak sudi melepaskan fokus. "Dan bagian dari impianku adalah hidup bersamamu, bersama anak-anak kita,"

Yixing seolah kehilangan nafas. Udara jadi sebuah kebutuhan yang begitu langka dan mendesak. "Tapi kita kan tidak punya ana- anak,"

"Disegerakan kok, tenang saja," Junmyeon membalas ringan. Kepalanya lantas dimiringkan, bibirnya menggores senyum tipis, "Jadi...?"

Yixing membuang muka, inginnya menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, menjalarkan kalor semu merah muda. Ia berdehem dan menegakan tubuh. Dengan suara yang berusaha dibuat tegas, ia angkat bicara. "Aku tidak mau punya anak 6. Kebanyakan, melahirkannya sakit tahu. Dua saja cukup, hitung- hitung mendukung program pemerintah,"

Junmyeon tampak tak setuju, "Enam," kekeuhnya.

"Dua,"

"Sebelas,"

" _Gundulmu_! Kau pikir kita mau bikin tim sepakbola?!" Yixing memicingkan mata, "Sudah deh, tiga saja,"

"Empat,"

"Tiga,"

"Lima _, deal."_ Putus Junmyeon sepihak. Tak peduli meski Yixing tampak ingin memprotes keputusannya. "Bukannya dulu kau pernah bilang kau mau punya 5 anak?"

"Aku jadi berubah pikiran," Yixing memutar mata, sambil berusaha menahan senyum yang hendak mendobrak keluar. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Junmyeon tahu kalau well, sebenarnya ia tak terlalu menolak ide-nya juga. Maka ia pun mencoba menggesernya ke subjek lain, "Jadi... ini rumah impianmu?"

"Yeah,"

"Bersamaku?"

 _"He'em_ ,"

Yixing memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, menatap Junmyeon yang sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan darinya di seberang sana. "Tapi aku ingin punya studio musik sendiri di rumah masa depanku,"

"Tidak masalah, kita bisa jadikan ruang kosong ini sebagai studio musikmu, atau ruang mana saja yang kau mau," jawab Junmyeon dengan mengangkat bahu, meskipun kalimatnya menunjukan keseriusan, "Ini rumahmu juga, jadi kau bisa menjadikan rumah ini sesuai keinginanmu juga,"

"Jadi dengan kata lain," Yixing tak bisa lagi menahannya—ia membiarkan senyum simpul itu tampak k permukaan.

"... Kau melamarku?"

Alis Junmyeon terangkat, "Kalau iya, bagaimana?"

"Kita masih semester satu," Yixing merespon sok sanksi. Bibirnya digigiti kecil, berusaha menelan bulat-bulat senyumnya yang ingin melebar seiring detik demi detik yang berlalu.

"Garansi awal" Junmyeon ikut-ikutan memainkan senyum di bibirnya yang tipis tapi menawan hati, "Kalau tidak segera diklaim, nanti keburu di _sleding tekel_ orang,"

"Kau harus menemuiku orangtuaku dulu, tahu" Pernyataan itu diselingi oleh kekehan tawa. Hati Yixing berdesir-desir, hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Ya, tapi aku harus mendapat lampu hijau dari anak mereka dulu, bukan?" Junmyeon menyeringai kecil, "Jadi..." Ia mengambil jeda, "Bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanyanya, harap-harap cemas, setelah dilihatnya Yixing hanya terdiam di hadapannya.

Yixing memutar mata, tanpa memberi respon apapun. Tapi dia mencodongkan tubuhnya hinga mencapai seberang dan mengklaim bibirnya sedetik setelah itu. Junmyeon mengasumsikan jawabannya adalah— _ya, aku mau, dasar idiot._

 _._

Di sela ciumannya, Kim Junmyeon hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

 **Pesan Moral I:** Gambar denah rumah bisa jadi opsi minim budget ( **baca** _—melarat)_ untuk melamar.

 **Pesan moral II:** Makanya kalau cari calon, cari anak Arsitektur saja _. Heuheuheu.  
_

 _._

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **[** wkwk, ini ide kilat. Seperti biasa, absurd begitu :") terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca, wahai teman-temanquh sulei shipper **]**


End file.
